


From Eden

by Selemetis



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, From Eden, Hozier, Kol comes back, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, davina is alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/pseuds/Selemetis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya brings Kol back and the first thing he wants to do is seeing Davina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Eden

**Author's Note:**

> Heey you guys! I was listening Hozier - From Eden and the song gave me the whole idea! I'm not good at writing Kol but I hope you'll like it.

**_Hozier - From Eden_ **

Freya repeated the magical words over and over again. Her ingredients and spelling was correct - she would be successful this time. Next time she’d see Rebekah, she’d give her the good news. She’d tell her that their brother was back.

 

Freya was a confident witch. She could cast any spell and bring anyone back to life. She was doing this for Rebekah, yes, but Davina was another reason, too. She was no longer the Regent of the nine covens, she was all alone and they needed an ally. Davina was  _ really really  _ alone.

 

After hours, the spell showed its power and all of a sudden, the body she had chosen for Kol was breathing again. The body was a homeless teenager who was about to die. Freya was saving both of them.

The body Kol was in, stood up and frowned a bit. He looked at Freya’s familiar eyes. 

“Do I know you?” he asked. His voice was strange to him but he didn’t care at all.

“I’m Freya,” she said. And made him sat down again, telling the whole story since he’d been gone.

***

“Then I should get going.” he said. “I think I’m gonna thank you later,  _ sister. _ ”

“It’s okay.” she comforted him. “We have a lot of time to get to know each other, brother.”

 

He was alive. He was walking down the street. He was going to see Davina, in the flesh. He was an ancient soul of this good old earth and yet his heart was a still teenager.

He went into the bar and saw her: sitting on a stool, drinking her ginger beer… She was ravishing, as always. He looked at her profile. Her messy and long hair, jean jacket… He wasn’t even talking about her body… God, did she have to be stunning that much?

He sat next to her like a stranger.

“Hello, love.” he said. “I was watching you over there and thought… there’s something so tragic about you. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Davina didn’t look at him or answer him.

“And something so  _ magic  _ about you.”

Now, she was paying full attention.

“What the hell are you talking about?” she asked. “Go away, weirdo.”

“Don’t be so mad, love.” Kol giggled. “It wasn’t an irony, I meant it.”

She sighed and looked at him.

“No, no, no, no tired sighs.” he continued. “Don’t roll your eyes or anything, I’m just here to help.”

“Okay, I’m leaving now and you won’t follow me. I have very good and strong friends in this city, don’t mess with me.”

She was about to leave the bar, then she heard him.

“You mean that Hybrid mommy?” he shouted. “C’mon, Davina, you could do better than that.”

She looked at him furiously. 

“What did you just say?”

“I said…” Kol stood up, “You look familiar like a mirror, Davina Claire.” 

She put her hands up and stepped back.

“Stop it.” she said. “I don’t know who the hell are you but stop it. I don’t have time for this.”

“You don’t have time for me, love?” he mocked. “Even for  _ me? _ ”

He put his hand on her heart.

“There’s something so wretched and broken about this.” he said softly. “I’d like to know why.”

She couldn’t stepped back for some reason.

“It’s not your business.” she murmured. There were tears on her eyes.

“I think we should make a new plan for picnic, love.” he smiled. 

“No,” she whispered. “It can’t be-”

“Why not, darling?” he asked. “It can be, when you have a witch sister like me.”

“Stop it.” she demanded. “Stop it now-I-I can’t trust or believe or anything like that-”

“Did your innocent died while I was gone?” he asked. “C’mon, love, I slithered from Eden just to sit with you again. Don’t make it harder than it is.”

She left the bar and he followed her.

“Davina!” he yelled and she stopped. “You know it’s me, Davina. You know it.”

She was burst in tears so she could barely speak.

“Don’t do this to me.” she whispered. Kol hated seeing her like that. “I know I lost my chance, so please stop it-”

He couldn’t listen to her more, kissed her like he’d never left.

His lips was strange but his kiss was from Heaven, so familiar that it hurt.

“Kol…” she whispered. He caressed her cheek slowly.

“Davina,” he said. “I slithered from Eden just to be able to kiss you again.”

She hardly giggled. 

“Isn’t that a song, Kol?”

He shrugged carelessly and hugged her tightly.

“Being on the other side gives you a lot of inspiration.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! (again: english is not my native language)


End file.
